More than Partners
by MontanaSkye27
Summary: They found themselves more than partners after being tossed in jail yet again. Neoshipping. Contains smut.
_**A.N. I don't own Butch, Cassidy, or anyone mentioned. They belong to their rightful owners. Smut warning. Enjoy!**_

She was laying in bed at Rocket HQ, her eyes closed. Her golden-blonde hair was freshly washed after a shower and pinned back into a bun, some loose strands hanging in her face. Cassidy brushed them away lazily but they fell right back in place and she simply left them there, turning her head slightly and burrowing her face into the pillow beside her.

There was the sound of a key turning in the lock on the door, but Cassidy didn't open her eyes to acknowledge it. She knew who it was, considering she was the only other person who had a key to her dorm room anyways. Anyone else simply would have knocked.

The knob rattled and then the door swung open as Butch walked in, immediately kicking off his shoes and dropping down on to the couch with a heavy sigh. The last two weeks had been hell for the duo, their most recent mission failing and ending with them carted off to jail. Giovanni had bailed them out but not until that morning, which was 5 days after they had initially been thrown in.

That was a record amount they'd had to wait for bail, him usually taking 1-2 (sometimes even less) days to come get them. In the backs of their minds, Butch and Cassidy knew that if their fail streak grew any higher than it already was, it wouldn't be long before Giovanni simply left them to rot in jail.

 _Fuckin' asshole don't give a shit about no one except himself and that damn Persian,_ Butch thought angrily, scowling as he thought about the past few days. They'd been pure hell really, the two stuck in a dingy jail cell that had only one bed and not knowing if they would be bailed out this time or not.

 _Tempers had flared between the agents, and while normally they were civil and at most times even friendly to each other, it hadn't been the case the first couple nights they were incarcerated. Cassidy had blamed him, he'd blamed her, he called her a bitch, she called him an asshole. The list went on and on._

 _Around the third day was when things changed. Cassidy had gone from bitchy and moody to rather withdrawn and silent, something he'd found a bit surprising. Butch tried several times during the day to get her to talk but to no avail. Cassidy simply curled up on the bed (which she'd claimed for herself the first night, leaving Butch to lay on the floor like a dog), turned her back to him, and that was that….at least until that night._

 _She ended up panicking and driving herself to tears, convinced Giovanni wouldn't be coming for them and that she and Butch would be stranded. "I'm only 24, I can't die in prison!"_

 _Butch did what he could to comfort the blonde, putting his arm around and talking to her soothingly (not the easiest task given how his voice sounded), even stroking her hair at one point and attempting to wipe the makeup from her face. Not successful, as it had become dried and crusted by the second day._

 _Nevertheless it seemed to help, Cassidy eventually settling and her sobs turning into quiet hiccups before subsiding completely. Her eyes closed and her head rested against his shoulder and he assumed that things were good for the time being._

 _Butch went to let go and paused when he felt one of Cassidy's hands grip the front of his shirt. When he turned to look at her, he found himself looking right into her violet eyes and tired face. She hadn't slept much since they'd been there and the circles under her eyes were evident._

 _In a soft voice (again, not something he was used to) Cassidy asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep, and while he was surprised at first, he agreed. The pair lay in the bed and while it was cramped, they made it work. Butch kept his arm around her and she drifted off easily, most likely from pure exhaustion at this point. He ended up falling asleep himself shortly after._

 _By the fourth day, things were better. When the two woke up, he expected Cassidy to deny everything that happened the night before but she surprised Butch by thanking him and even apologizing for her previous actions. When his mouth was able to properly work, he simply told her it wasn't a problem._

 _There was a surprise twist the fourth night. The two ended up having sex, and while Butch couldn't fully piece together exactly WHY it had happened, it had been nice. Cassidy had topped, riding him slowly and moaning with each thrust, her head tilting back in pleasure. They kept their voices low and clothes on (with the exception of Cassidy removing her underwear and unzipping Butch's pants) to avoid any suspicion._

 _At one point Cassidy completely stilled her movement and when he started to ask why she had, her hand clamped over his mouth and silenced him. Butch heard approaching footsteps when she did and stayed quiet, but the guard passing by never even glanced in their direction. The blonde let out a soft sigh of relief and removed her hand from his mouth, tossing some hair over her shoulder before she moved again._

 _Butch stifled a moan as she rolled her hips, grinding him, her walls gripping him nicely. His fingers curled around the curves of her ass and gave it a squeeze before they went to her hips._

 _He pushed her down on his member, thrusting upward in the process to push himself deeper into her tightness. Cassidy gave a louder moan, placing her hands on his chest and gripping the front of his shirt, her fingers curling around the black fabric. He took a chance, getting a hold of her wrists with his hands and beginning to pound into her with quick deep thrusts._

 _She gave a gasp at first, initially surprised at the sudden change of pace but it went away quickly and Cassidy was right back to moaning. "Don't you dare fucking stop," she whispered._

 _He didn't._

 _Cassidy climaxed first, her hips arching and fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt as she moaned softly, her release flowing over him. Butch hit his peak at that point, letting out a guttural moan and spilling himself into her._

 _She gave one last moan as he did, panting softly and lowering herself on his chest, and then grabbing his face and kissing him firmly as she did. It was a deep kiss, their lips and tongues meeting and sliding over each other's, Cassidy's fingers running through his hair while Butch's hands caressed her sides and back, her lips soft against his slightly rough ones._

 _She was the first to break away, pushing away and sitting herself up on him again. Cassidy lifted her hips a little, letting his member slip out of her and then stretching and letting out a sigh. She looked down at Butch again, a soft smile appearing on her face._

" _Thanks."_

 _The next morning when Giovanni finally came around, the two acted as if nothing had happened the night before. However, just before Cassidy walked out of their cell, she looked at Butch, smiled, and tossed a wink over her shoulder. He watched a moment and then grinned back, following her out._

Butch snapped back to reality at that point, sitting himself up on the couch quickly with a faint blush on his face. He looked over to where Cassidy was briefly, saw she was asleep, and got up, yanking his shirt off and retreating to the bathroom.

He took a much-needed shower, scrubbing his wet hair with a towel and wearing only a pair of jeans when he got out. Cassidy still hadn't moved and Butch looked over at her again as he grabbed his comb from the dresser and ran it through his hair, the towel now draped over his shoulders.

She was still asleep, curled up on her side slightly and wearing a black t-shirt he felt looked a little big on her. Now that he thought about it, it looked very familiar.

 _Wait a sec….that's mine._

It was. Butch could also see a pair of lacy white panties peeking out from underneath, and he stared, taking in everything from her pale skin to the blonde hair that framed her sleeping face. He took a chance, reaching and stroking one of her bare legs, jerking his hand back quickly as she stirred.

 _Oh fuck._

Butch was fully prepared for Cassidy to start yelling at him for waking her up when she opened her eyes, but she did the opposite. She rubbed an eye with the back of a hand and yawned briefly, stretching and arching her body a little before she sat up and smiled softly at him like she had the one night in jail.

"Hi."

"Hi Cass….sorry I woke you."

She shrugged. "You didn't. He rip you a new one?" She was referring to Giovanni. Cassidy had slunk off to their dorm as soon as they'd gotten back to HQ, leaving Butch to deal with the Boss's angry lecture by himself.

"He did, but fuck 'em." Butch shrugged. "Really couldn't care less at this point."

"Mm." Cassidy rubbed an eye and looked at Butch full on, pausing and blinking a few times when she did. "Hello." She grinned, her eyes seeming to flash mischievously as she took in the sight of her shirtless partner. "Cassie likes."

"Thanks." Butch grinned a little himself and tossed the towel off his shoulders and onto the couch, intending to hang it up later.

"Slob," Cassidy said, moving to the end of the bed and reached over, popping open the buttons on Butch's pants.

"You know it," he replied, pausing and raising a brow. "So uh….whatcha doin' there, Cassidy?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing, hon." Cassidy flashed a smirk up at him and lowered his zipper, pulling out his member from the confines of the denim.

"Well yeah…." Butch gave a quick gasp as he felt Cassidy's tongue run over his shaft slowly, her lips then closing around the head and sucking it softly. "Fuck…." He let out a low moan.

Cassidy smirked around him and took more of Butch's member into her mouth, bobbing her head while her hand stroked and squeezed his shaft. His hands wandered for a minute, squeezing her shoulders before moving to her hair. Butch pulled the pins out, the blonde locks spilling down Cassidy's shoulders. He ran his fingers through them, lightly massaging her scalp as she sucked him, her lips and tongue teasing every inch.

Finally at one point, Butch wrapped both his fists in her hair. "God that's it," he moaned out, tilting his head back. He thrust his hips forward, pushing Cassidy's head down in the process. She gagged as his cock hit the back of her throat, relaxing it quickly and continuing.

"That's it, Cass. Take it." Butch held her head in place for a minute or so before letting go. Cassidy pulled away, panting, his member slipping from her mouth with a soft popping sound. Her pale face was flushed and she ran her tongue over her lips slowly, which were now a bit swollen.

"Trying to choke me?"

"Not purposely," was his reply, flashing her a grin.

"Funny."

She stuck her tongue out at him while her hand squeezed his shaft again, causing Butch to jerk his hips and moan a little. "Behave, you little shit."

"Mm~ nope, I'll pass."

Cassidy grinned up at him as her hand began to pump his shaft again, making him grunt and bite his lower lip. "You're a fuckin' tease, Cassidy," Butch murmured.

"I know I am~" She continued her wrist movements, alternating between quick and slow strokes, bringing Butch closer to his peak with every passing second. Finally his balls tightened and he let go, Cassidy's eyes immediately snapping shut as she felt him spurt on her face.

Butch's breath came out in quick short pants and he closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them again and looked down at Cassidy, they immediately became as wide as dinner plates and his face broke out in a dark red blush.

"Fuck, Cass. I….uh…." Butch's voice caught in his throat and his mouth opened and closed several times stupidly before he was able to speak again. "Sorry," he finally choked out.

"It's fine." Her tone came out short but she kept her cool as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, violet gaze meeting his. "At least it didn't get in my hair." Cassidy's normally pale face was flushed a dusty red and his come had spattered on her cheek, , chin, and bridge of her nose, a few drops also noticeable on his shirt she was wearing.

"Uh….here, lemme…." Butch reached and snagged the box of tissues that was on the nightstand, pulling some out before her voice stopped him.

"I've got it." Cassidy wiped some of his release off of her cheek with her index finger, keeping eye contact with him as she popped it into her mouth and sucked it off slowly, Butch staring at her with his mouth open.

"Yummy~" she purred, grinning up at him.

Cassidy pushed herself back and took the tissues from him, wiping the fluid from her face as best she could. When it was sufficiently clean, she discarded the tissues to the garbage can, stretched, and lay back on the bed.

"Jesus Christ," he choked out, his voice sounding a lot raspier than it normally was. Cassidy just smirked and swayed her legs, reaching and slipping off her panties. She tossed them to the floor and then sat up, tugging Butch's t-shirt off of herself and discarding it as well.

She lay back completely nude and parted her legs, exposing herself to him. "So, hon," she purred, grinning mischievously as color appeared on Butch's face. "Can we play now~?" As Cassidy spoke, one of her hands slid down between her legs and began slowly stroking her clit.

Butch gulped inaudibly, watching Cassidy play with herself and bit his lower lip as he began to hear her soft moans. "Yeah Cass," he said. "We can play now."

"So what're you waiting for~?" Cassidy spread her lower lips, showing Butch her wetness. "Come and fuck me then."

He pounced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about an hour or so, the two agents were cuddled up in the bed. Cassidy's head was on Butch's shoulder, a couple fingers stroking his chest. He had one arm around her and had a cigarette in the other hand, keeping his head turned away as he smoked so it wouldn't agitate her.

"Butch?"

"Yeah Cass?"

"Thanks."

He felt a sense of deja vu as she spoke but shrugged it off. "No prob, Cass." Butch blew some smoke in the air and waved it away quickly. He rolled over on his side and crushed it in the ashtray that was on the floor.

Cassidy's hand reached and stroked his back, slowly rubbing the claw marks she'd left with her nails. Butch hissed a little. "Still hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Sorry."

"Said don't worry about it." He rolled back over and gazed up at the ceiling, putting an arm behind his head. Cassidy stared at him, chin resting in her palm before she pushed the blanket back and sat up, moving and situating herself in Butch's lap. His eyes moved and met hers and he stared at her weirdly.

"Never woulda pegged you for the affectionate type, Cass," he said, letting his eyes roam over the nude blonde. She shrugged and tossed back her hair which had long fallen out of the pins.

"I'm full of surprises," she replied. Cassidy leaned down and brushed her lips over his, tasting the cigarette on his breath but really not caring. "Do you like doing this?"

"What, having sex with you? Yeah." Butch's hands moved and stroked up her bare hips, grinning a little when she squirmed. "You're ticklish."

"Shut up." Cassidy grabbed his hands in hers preventing them from moving and he simply chuckled. "We're more than partners then?"

"I guess, yeah."

"Good." She kissed him again and he returned it, pulling his hands from hers and running them over her back as the two had an impromptu makeout session. Butch broke it first, tilting his head back to catch his breath and growling softly when he felt the blonde's lips on his neck.

"Round two then?" he asked, already feeling himself pressing against Cassidy's backside.

Cassidy flashed him a smirk. "Mhm~"

It would be more than just two rounds that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pair was silent the next day as they got ready. Butch shot a few glances toward Cassidy but the blonde said nothing as she tugged on her uniform.

 _Why am I not surprised._ Butch rolled his eyes behind her back and went and tugged on his boots and the two left a few minutes later. Their walk down the hall to the elevator was still silent and just as he was about to, Cassidy's voice rang out, "Well well, if it isn't the loser squad!"

Butch's head shot forward and he immediately spotted the targets of Cassidy's snark. Jessie and James were at the end of the hall waiting for the elevator themselves and upon hearing and spotting the blonde, Jessie's pretty features twisted into a scowl.

"I knew it was you two!" she retorted. "Hey, next time you two want to mess around, maybe try keeping it down! Other people stay here too, you know."

The other two immediately froze, both going wide-eyed and unable to speak. James started laughing. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Cassidy replied finally, crossing her arms and looking away with a scowl as a blush came to her cheeks.

"Sure you don't." Jessie rolled her eyes and grasped James' arm. "C'mon, we're taking the stairs."

"Aw, but Jessie…."

"Come on!" The redhead tugged her partner away just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. The other two stepped on and by the time doors shut, Cassidy was seething.

"God she makes me so mad!"

"I know." Butch put an arm around her and he felt the tenseness in her shoulders vanish immediately. "She's not gonna say anything though."

"How do YOU know?"

"She won't if she knows what's good for her." Butch shrugged. "Besides, even if the Boss finds out, who's he gonna believe? Jessie or us?"

Pause. "You're right…."

"Course I am." He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to the side of Cassidy's head, surprising her a little but making her smile.

"I like this," she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." Pause. "Hey…."

"Yeah?" Cassidy looked at him.

"You wanna grab a drink sometime?"

Cassidy paused and tilted her head at him a little. "You mean like a date?"

"Er no…." Butch blushed faintly. "Well….yeah kinda." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and stepped out with Cassidy as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Okay."

He stopped and stared at her. "Wait, what?"

"I said okay," she replied, flashing him a grin. "What have we got to lose? Our jobs? As if." Cassidy laughed. "Besides, I was wondering if you were ever gonna ask me anyways."

"Oh…." His cheeks turned more red and she laughed again, linking an arm with his and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You're cute. C'mon, partner. We've got work to do." She tossed him a wink and he grinned back at her. Keeping her arm linked with his, Cassidy gave him a gentle tug and the two agents headed off.


End file.
